Dancing dolls are well known in the art. Many dolls exist which mimic movements of a ballet dancer, however most simply rotate about an axis through one foot or leg. The motions of other common dancing dolls are frequently jerky and would not be useful in training a dancer to perform a smooth series of motions. A dancing doll which can execute specific dance motions in a manner so precise that it may be used for instructing dancers to learn those moves does not exist in the art.